Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server apparatus that controls a printing apparatus, and an information processing apparatus connected to the server apparatus via a network.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there exists a technique for, in a client-server printing system formed from a printer and a plurality of personal computers (to be referred to as PCs hereinafter), causing a client PC to query a server PC about a print setting state and displaying the print setting state of the server PC on the client PC (Japanese Patent No. 3431565). In this technique, the client PC queries the server PC about the print setting state, and the server PC notifies the client PC of the print setting state in response to the query from the client PC. Then, the client PC displays the print setting state notified by the server PC on the screen.
In the conventional technique, however, an arrangement that allows the client PC and the server PC to directly transmit/receive the print setting state needs to be prepared. For this reason, in a client-server printing system without such an arrangement prepared, the client PC may be unable to acquire and display the print setting state of the server PC.